Love Me Forever
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Sequel to Peaches and Chocolate] {YxY, BxR, may add more} It is said that Egyptian history repeats itself. What happens if that was true? If the past did re-occur, how well can you handle it? Will love conquer all? R&R and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1: Two Years Later

Princess Strawberry: Well, I'd say it's about time I started on my sequel for "Peaches and Chocolate". ^^;; *looks sheepish* Yesh, I know, I haven't updated in a long time, but how do you expect me to type when I have school work to keep up as well? Huh? Huh? *scares readers away*

Yami Strawberry: --; Someone's a bit off right now. And...she'd like to take the time to thank some people for putting her on their "Favourite Authors" list: Guardian-381, Miss Behaving, Koi, Harathina, Laina, Dark Cherry, BlackFire, and ZeZe.

Yuugi: So, without further interruption, let the sequel begin! And mind you, it might be a very boring chapter 1...and we're using their Japanese names. I trust you know what they are.

Disclaimer: Dun own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Now stop asking me before I clobber you. .

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

\Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura\

\\ Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou\\

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds))

Love Me Forever

Chapter 1: Two Years Later

Yami sighed and kicked a pebble that was currently in his way. He watched the pebble roll down the sidewalk and stopped dead in front of a crack. Yami sighed again. He and his aibou, Yuugi, had just gotten into an arguement about whose turn it was to do the dishes. So now, here he was, once Pharaoh, named King of Games, strolling down the cemented road, trying to figure out what went wrong, and in the meantime, trying to get rid of nasty thoughts about what he and Yugi could be doing right now.

The park came into view, and Yami plopped down on a wooden bench. The spring breeze blew, and the leaves rustled, leaving the dark spirit in the shade of a particularly large oak tree. He watched two birds in the tree, singing and chirping softly, comfortably snuggled up to each other. Yami looked wistfully at the happy lovers.

It was exactly 2 years ago that the dark and light had confessed to each other. And it was all Anzu and Téa's fault. But then again, if it hadn't been for them, he would never have plucked up enough courage to admit his feelings to Yugi. So, their evil deeds, balanced out with his best wish.

He looked up at the clear blue sky. Perfect, sunny, no clouds to block out the cheery beauty of nature God had created for them. 

Perfect...

Just like his aibou.

Yami shook his head. No matter what he did, what he tried, he just couldn't get Yuugi out of his head. Everything reminded him about his light - his smile that lit up everyone's faces just like the sun, his cheerful aura surrounding him like a shield of happiness that everyone else can't help but laugh and smile at, and just...everything.

There was something magical about Yuugi. Even a small gesture, like a hug, was cherished deeply by the Millennium Puzzle's spirit's mind...

And heart. 

Every moment they spent together, alone. Yuugi didn't know it when he first solved the golden puzzle, but he held the fate of the Pharaoh's heart in his hands.

And now, after fifteen years of sharing a bond with the boy, Yami was head over heels, hopelessly in love with Yuugi.

((~Me: Am I boring you so far? If that's the case, I'll start some dialogues. ^.^))

Yami stretched and stood up. If Yugi truly loved him, then he wouldn't throw Yami out of the house forever. He turned on his heels and ran all the way back to the Turtle Game Shop.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Yuugi was absent-mindedly sorting through the dueling decks for his Grandfather. He couldn't concentrate. Everytime he thought about that morning, or his darker half, his stomach either twisted violently with a sickly feeling, or feel so dizzy that he needed to lie down on the couch. His Grandfather had been very concerned about his health since that morning, and had even gone to the lengths of warning him that if he felt dizzy again, he would have to go see a doctor. 

~*FLASHBACK*~

"WWWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Yuugi bounced up and down on the bed, waking up Yami.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, trying to rub the sleep off his eyes.

Yuugi giggled. "Nine thirty, silly!"

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yuugi's antics. "Tell me..."

"Tell you what?" 

"Did you have sugar this morning?" he peered sternly at Yuugi.

Yuugi looked innocently at Yami's concerned face. "Iie, I haven't had any sugar."

"Then why're you so cheery and hyper this morning?" His eyebrow rose higher, if that was even possible.

"I had Cheerios!" Yuugi jumped on to the ground, pulling a random outfit out of the closet and flung it to his darker half. "Come on, hurry up!"

((~Me: Get it? Cheery? Cheerios? Lol. ^-^;))

Yami groaned at the thought of having a hyper aibou as company all morning. An idea formed slowly in his mind and he smirked inwardly. Perhaps it won't be so bad after all...

"Morning, Jii-chan!" Yuugi chirped as he sat on his seat.

"Good morning to you too, mister," Grandpa smiled, placing a dish of breakfast in front of the boys. "Dig in. And I'll trust the house to your care...I'll be gone for this week." Grandpa frowned slightly as the scene of the messy kitchen replayed in his mind the last time he entrusted the two tri-coloured hair boys to take care of the house.

Yami sweatdropped as he remembered the mess they caused. But then again, it had ended in a night of sweet passion, so he let the memory slide. Yuugi, on the other hand, giggled.

"Don't worry, Jii-chan."

Grandpa ruffled his grandson's hair affectionately. "I'll try not to." He waved good-bye to the both of them as a taxi came to a direct stop in front of their shop.

The two quickly finished their breakfast, eager to spend their day at the park with their friends. Yuugi jumped up from his seat but skidded to halt at the door as Yami called him back.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" 

"Ano...calling Jounouchi and Honda and Ryou to meet us at the park today at 10:30?"

Yami shook his head. "You've forgotten that today is when you do the dishes."

Yuugi pouted. "Couldn't you do that for me? For once? Pleaseee?" His eyes widened and tears rimmed the bottom of his large eyes.

Yami knew those tears were fake, and this time, he's standing firm in his decision. "No, aibou, you're going to do the dishes just like you promised Jii-chan."

"Yami..." Yuugi's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Iie." Yami closed his eyes, trying to stiffen his decision.

"But..."

"Iie."

"Fine!" Yuugi shouted, real tears cascading down his face. "What kind of koibito are you if you can't even do one little thing for me? Go away, Yami, I don't want to see your face!" Yuugi ran from the kitchen and with an almighty BANG closed his bedroom door.

Yami, overcome with anger, slammed the door to the Turtle Game Shop shut and walked out into the sunny atmosphere. He never noticed a tear-stained face appear at the window, sadly watching his figure go down the road.

~*END OF FLASHBACK*~

The bell to the Game Shop twinkled. Yuugi got up tiredly, stumbling over the many boxes that littered around the floor.

"Can I help-" his words were cut off as Yami enveloped him in a tight hug.

/Yami? Wha-/

//Shh...// Yuugi was shocked to see tears leaking from Yami's usual confident eyes. //Gomen nasai, aibou...gomen nasai...//

Yuugi returned the hug, grateful for the warmth Yami was emitting. /Iie...I should be the one who's sorry. I...shouldn't have yelled at you this morning.../

Yami shook his head, blond bangs flinging in time with his movements. //Iie...it was my fault.//

A moment of silence passed. Yuugi settled comfortably into his Yami's arms.

//Aishiteru.//

Yuugi felt the wave of emotion through their link. So strong. So powerful...

/Aishiteru, Yami./

They walked upstairs together, hand in hand.

But they never noticed the dark cloud that covered up the sun.

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: O.O I so did not write that. *stares at the last sentence of the story* Did you possess me and write that yourself so you can have some credit?

Yami Strawberry: Are you insane!? I'd never do anything to your stories unless you ask me to.

Princess Strawberry: That'd better be the truth.

Yami Strawberry: It is.

Princess Strawberry: Good. ^__^ Read and review, minna-san! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2: Urgent Matters

Princess Strawberry: Hey, all! Gomen for leaving you at a mini-cliffhangie in the last chappie, but I just couldn't resist! ^__^ And...*cowers* Yeah, I didn't like it when Yami and Yugi fought either...and over dishes too...but I needed _something_ to help me get started! o 

Yami Strawberry: Um...right....

Princess Strawberry: Sothanks to all the reviews you guys sent me! New record! Twenty-eight for one chapter! YAY!! GO ME!! ^^ Big thanks to metallicbubbles, kuroi Bara no Twilight, speed, Yami's-Girl, Cherry, dark fairy, KittKat, Jadesaber, Kurayami Ryuu, Kaiba-Luva, Yugi-obsessed, and Chaos Dragon for putting me on their "Favourite Authors" list! ^-^

Yuugi: -__-; I think I need some tea. *scoots out of room* 

Yami Strawberry: Hai, I think I need some too. *runs out of room*

Princess Strawberry: . Oh gee, I have SUCH co-operative muses. Anyhoo, me dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! (and probably never will...*sighs*) Me own plot only! And you'll remember I'm using Japanese names. Now on with the second chappie! ^^ (And before you ask, I'm kind of hyper right now...^^ So that's why there are so many "smiley-faces-kind-of-things" in the dialogues. ^^ See?)

Oh, and don't expect too much out of this chapter. This is what you'll be getting since there will be TWO exams in August (which I'm currently studying, and/or practising), making myself a deadline just so to post up the chapters I'm having writer's block with, and having major stress. -___-;; So...deal with the new change, minna-san! The chapters MIGHT get a little shorter...and this one is no exception. Some confusing parts, yes, in the middle of the chapter. (Changes of scenes) But other than that, there seems to be no more problems...O.o;;

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

\Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura\

\\ Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou\\

A/N: Us interrupting you for a few seconds

Love Me Forever

Chapter 2: Urgent Matters

"Hey, Yami, a little help here?" Yuugi stuck his head around the living room door and looked around for his darker half.

"Just a second," Yami called back, falling back to concentration on the difficult duel presented before him in the living room. It was true that Joey had gotten a lot better at dueling, ever since him and Seto got together and spent more time at Kaiba Corp., figuring out more strategies. 

Right now, he held two Magic cards, one Trap card, and two Monster cards. And one face down card on the field. Both of his monsters weren't extremely strong, and his magic and trap cards did not exactly help him with the cards in his current hand. Besides, trap cards would be turned useless in THIS particular duel. Now was his turn, and he needed the right card to finish the neat combo formed in his brilliant mind.

Joey impatiently tapped his foot and waited for Yami to make his next move. The dark spirit's face was contorted in concentration due to the powerful monster Joey had placed on the field: Ginzo, with an attack power of 2400 (the attack points got raised, the original points was 2000), and destroys any trap cards placed on the playing field. Joey's eyes narrowed as Yami reached for the card pile on his right, eyes clenched tight.

'Come on, Heart of the Cards...' Yami pleaded mentally as the card reached his eye level. He opened his right eye and peeked at the monster card he drew. 'YES!'

"I summon...Dark Magician!" Yami cried and he slapped the card down on the table. "And I activate my face down, Book of Secret Arts! This Magic card will raise the attack power of my Dark Magician by three hundred points, more than enough to wipe out your remaining life points! Now I will finish you off with my Dark Magician: Dark Magic Attack!"

"IIE!!" Joey cried as his life points hit zero.

The table was cleared. The two duelists collected their cards and shook each other's hand.

"Good game."

/Now can you give me a hand?/ Yuugi's irritation drifted across their mind link.

//Coming!// Yami scooted into the kitchen and saw his hikari nursing his finger under cold runnng water. "Aibou!" Yami said in an alarmed voice. "What happened?"

"Nani? Oh, I was about to take that tray of cookies out of the oven but the mitten slipped out of my hands and I touched the hot metal. But it's getting better now," Yuugi added hastily because Yami's face was turning into one of real concern.

"Are you sure?" 

"Hai."

"You're faking it."

"Oh yeah? Give me evidence as to why you'll say that." Yuugi challenged.

"Or else tears wouldn't slide down your cheeks."

Yuugi blinked. His un-injured hand felt the wetness on his pale face. "Hey..."

"And I'll kiss it and make the pain go away."

Yami received another blink. He smirked. Keeping his softened crimson eyes locked on with Yuugi's lilac orbs, he stalked over to him like a predator approaching the prey. Yuugi stood frozen as his yami moved closer.

And closer...

...and closer...

...and finally wrapping his digit in the warm cavern. 

Yami sucked gently on the finger. Yuugi closed his eyes, sinking into sheer fantasy about _deeper_ things. He let out a soft sigh and a grunt of frustration as Yami let go of his finger.

A/N: Oh darn. *shuts eyes* Need to clear nasty thoughts. Didn't mean the disgusting way, but when I re-read it...*shudders*

"There," Yami tapped Yuugi on the nose gently. "That should feel better, ne?"

Yuugi nodded absent-mindedly, still a bit mad about his yami letting go.

//Your friends probably wondered why we're in here so long anyways.//

Quickly and deftly, Yami whipped the cookies off the baking sheet and arranged the little pieces of circular cooked-dough on the plate. 

"There we go," Yami turned around to face Yuugi.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Aibou?"

The violet eyed boy seemed to have vanished without trace.

"Aibou, where are you?" There was a definite note of alarm that crept into the spirit's voice. "This isn't really a good time to play games!"

The distant sound of pitter-platter feet came padding back into the kitchen. 

It was Yuugi.

'Thank Ra!'

Yami thrown himself on him and cried, "Where were you? You scared me half to death!"

Yuugi pushed Yami back slightly so they could look into each other's eyes. "Someone was at the door," Yuug replied simply.

Ryou got up from the couch at the sudden scream and curiously went over to see what the commotion was about. Of course, wherever Ryou goes, the tomb robber goes as well. Following Bakura was Honda, then Jounouchi, then reluctantly, Seto. Heh, and everybody thought that Jounouchi was the puppy.

"What happened?"

Yami looked up at the sound of another's voice. "Oh, it's you, Ryou."

Ryou nodded. 

"I just...sort of lost track of Yuugi and couldn't see him and I got worried and then relieved because he came back," Yami ranted. Barely anyone heard him.

"...sorry?"

'Nani?"

"What's that you just said?" Bakura said loudly, pretending that Yami was deaf.

"I said that Yuugi disappeared momentarily and then the next second he was back!" Yami's voice boomed.

"Easy, man. Don't have a cow." Honda spoke up.

"It's getting late, Bakura," Ryou hinted, tugging at his yami's sleeve.

"Right you are, Ryou. We're going home," Bakura announced and grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger. He dragged Ryou out after him.

"Oyasuminasai!" was Ryou's parting words for the night.

"That...was odd," Jounouchi commented before moving towards the door. "Well, see ya tomorrow, everyone." 

A limo pulled up and came to an abrupt halt right outside the Kame Game Shop. "Let's go, pup."

A trace of red could be detected across Jounouchi's cheek, but no one could be certain. For at that precise moment, Seto whisked him out the door and into the night.

"I guess I'll go now," Honda managed in a strange voice. The door closed for the third time that night as all of them took leave.

/I'm going to take a shower, okay, Yami?/

//Sure, I'll be right up, after I clean this up.//

Yuugi moved upstairs and quietly closed the bathroom door. The oh-so-familiar sound of running water drifted down the pipes. Yami quickly dried the dishes and wiped his hands. 

Licking his dry lips, he moved upstairs, going to bed, waiting for his hikari to finish taking his shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door that led to the Bakura residence creaked open as the spirit of the Sennen Ring flung open the door and pulled Ryou inside. Ryou stumbled on the carpet, but not before Bakura caught him. He smirked. 

"Ready for a FUN night, hikari?"

Ryou matched the smirk with one of his own. "You're on, yami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See you tomorrow, puppy."

"Oyasumi, koi," Jounouchi leaned in to kiss Seto gently on the cheek. 

"Aishiteru, Katsuya, see you tomorrow."

Jounouchi nodded and stepped back as the limo roared away into the night. He let his cheery façade drop into an angry scowl. 

'You're not getting to me tonight, Otou-san,' he growled silently, walking further and further away from his house. 'And never.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Kura..." Ryou pushed the Sennen Ring's spirit off of him. "Let's clean up..."

Bakura grumbled. "Demo, you always clean up in the MORNING!"

"Change of plans," Ryou answered back harshly.

\\ Koi...what happened?\\

But his hikari didn't answer.

For just at a blink of the eye, he was out the door and out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: That seemed a bit odd, didn't it? Well, back to Yami and Yuugi...

Yami yawned. It's been almost two hours, and he still couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him, he knows it, but couldn't pinpoint it exactly. 

It was like finding the centre of a moving target - ever shifting, never slowing down, and now, is BOTHERING him to no end.

Yami groaned and turned so that his face was "stuffed" forward to the pillow. He inhaled the vanilla scent left by his aibou's shampoo. And speaking of Yuugi...

Strangely enough, Yuugi's end of the mind link was tightly closed, unable to let Yami feel anything from his end. Which was odd, since their link was always open at night, letting each other's drowsiness wash over them and fall into deep slumbers.

Tossing and turning in the bed, Yami finally turned to come face to face with Yuugi's back. 

'I've done that at least fifty times tonight,' Yami figured. 'I'd better stop if I don't want to disturb aibou's sleep. After all, he _does_ have school tomorrow.'

And with that thought firmly tucked in mind, he drifted off into a restless sleep, awakened by the slightest breeze outside.

What he HADN'T noticed before he decided to rest for the night was a piece of paper that floated through the open window. Which held true for Bakura as well, except that his case was chasing after Ryou.

Written in big, bold, crimson letters were the words:

Next time will be forever.

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: That was one crappy chapter. *hides behind couch* Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to leave you at a cliffhanger!

Yami Strawberry: *sarcastically* Oh no, you're not.

Princess Strawberry: .; Actually, I think my writing skills had gone downhill...*peers at what she's been writing*

Yuugi: Too true.

Princess Strawberry: *throws heads up in air* That's it! I give up! Anyway, *flashes grin* I was wondering if I should include the following characters:

1) Malick Ishtar (Malik's Japanese name, hikari);

2) Mariku Ishtar (a.k.a. Marik in the dubbed version, but remains as the yami);

3) Otogi Ryuuji (Duke Devlin); and 

4) Shizuka Jounouchi (Serenity Wheeler; yes, I know, you might be thinking: "Hey, isn't Jounouchi Joey Wheeler's Japanese first name? Well, kiddies - and older peeps - guess what! It's not! So nyah! =p It sounded better, didn't it? ^-~) 

...in this sequel.

So, reviewers (and readers)...tell me when you review! ^__^ Go clickie the little purple button at the bottom and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! o^__^o


End file.
